Estar juntos
by A-magic
Summary: Otro Fic!Merodeadores! LJ. No sean malos y dejad Reviews!
1. Polvo y Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis son de J.K, y los que no son míos!!! Ah, el Peter Pettegrew de este fic lo considero mío, de mi imaginación, porque ya lo veréis más adelante. Si queréis algún personaje mío para vuestro fic, que me aviséis. **

****

**Estar juntos**

**Cap. 1: Polvo y Presentaciones.**

****

****

Polvo. Quito el polvo con la manga de la túnica negra. Cogió con dificultad el pesado libro. Se instaló en una mesa de la Biblioteca. La mesa estaba en un rincón, al fondo de la Biblioteca. Leyó el título del libro. _"Como ser Animago"_. Abrió el libro. Leyó y leyó. Pasaron horas y más horas. Estaba por la mitad del libro. Leyendo con atención, aprendiendo. Era la hora de cenar. No se fue de ahí. Continuaba leyendo, aprendiendo. La hora de cerrar la Biblioteca. Sacó de su mochila una capa de invisibilidad que había robado a Potter. Se la puso, escondiéndose, con el libro. Le picaban los ojos. Miró el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. Se fregó los ojos con lo puños y siguió leyendo y haciendo apuntes. Las cinco de la mañana. Estaba apunto de acabar el libro. Seguía leyendo. Quería transformarse en un animal. Las siete. Solo le faltaba un página. Lo acabó. La Biblioteca la habrían a las nueve. Se levantó y dejó el libro en el estante. Al lado de ese libro estaba la continuación. Se titulaba "_Transformarse en un animal, continuación de 'Como ser Animago'"_. Cogió el libro, que era más gordo que el anterior. Sería mejor que continuase a la noche. Metió el libro en la mochila, igual hizo con la capa. Entonces vio la sección Prohibida... Allí no molestarían. La puerta estaba cerrada con magia. Sacó su varita y pronunció _Alohomora_. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la sección Prohibida, llena de estantes con viejos libros, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. Se sentó en un rincón. Allí no calía ponerse la capa de Invisibilidad, nadie pisaba un pie, aparte de Filch y de Madame Pince. ¡Filch! ¡Seguro que Filch estaría por aquí! Rápidamente sacó la capa de Invisibilidad y se tapó con ella. Abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo. También hacía apuntes. Se concentraba. Pasaron horas. Ya eran las doce, y aún seguía allí. Pasaron más horas, y seguía estudiando. Su estomago rugía de hambre, pero se esforzaba para concentrarse. Pasaron más horas. Las siete. Las nueve. Acabó el libro. Salió de la sección Prohibida. En la Biblioteca no había nadie. Normal, todos estarían cenando. Dejó el libro en el estante. Al lado de este había otro libro, titulado _"Empezar la transformación, continuación de Transformarse en un animal y de Como ser Animago"_. Cogió el libro. Lo metió en la mochila y salió de la Biblioteca. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, se moría de hambre. Por el camino no se encontró a nadie. Abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor. Todos desviaron su mirada hacia las puertas. Una chica se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y corrió hacia las puertas.

-¡Lily!-gritó.

-Hola, Nicole.-dijo ella sin ánimos.

-¿Donde has estado?

-Eh... Estudiando.

-Has estado desaparecida... ¡Dos días! Nos has tenido preocupados...

-Seguro que a ti si, paro a nadie más.

-No, no. Estas equivocada. Remus también estaba preocupado, y... Potter.

Lily arqueó una ceja.

-¿Potter? No digas tonterías...

-No es ninguna tontería.

-¡Lily!-la llamó Remus.

Ella se sentó a su lado. Nicole se sentó al lado de Lily. Los Merodeadores estaban delante de ellas.

Lily era una chica de diecisiete años. Su pelo era rojizo, muy vistoso, resaltaba con su blanca piel, lo llevaba por los hombros. Sus ojos eran hermosos. De mirada penetrante. Ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes. Su físico era espléndido, aunque no se le notaba por la ropa que llevaba, ropa ancha. Ella no le gustaba llamar la atención, y ser popular menos. Nicole era la mejor amiga de Lily, su única e inseparable amiga. Se lo contaban todo.

Nicole era de la misma edad de Lily. Su pelo era naranja con tonos rubios. Lo llevaba un poco más arriba de por los hombros. Sus ojos eran... especiales. Eran azules con reflejos azul oscuro. Le daban un toque de tener un carácter fuerte y de charlatana, y así era. Su físico también era espléndido, un poco más que su amiga. Le encantaba llevar ropa ajustada o ancha, también ir de compras. Sus padres eran magos, pero Lily le explicaba cosas de los muggles que le impresionaban. Le encantaban los perros.

Lily cortaba un filete. Se metía los trozos a la boca. Los saboreaba. Se lo zampó en un segundo. También se comió una bandeja de patatas fritas, agua, muslos de pollo, casi todo lo que había en la mesa.

-Lily, te vas a atragantar.-le advirtió Remus.

-Cof, cof, cof...

Nicole dio palmaditas en la espalda de Lily. Remus meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Los Merodeadores los miraban con atención. No sabían que Remus era amigo de esas dos... raritas.

Lily estaba en su cama. Las sabanas la cubrían toda, mientras ella, con una linterna que la enfocaba, leía el gordo libro. Las otras chicas estaban durmiendo.

-Moony, ¿Des de cuándo te relacionas con esas... esas... raritas?-le preguntó Padfood.

-Des de primero. Y no son raritas.

-Dejadme dormir...-dijo Peter entre sueños.

¬¬ (Todos menos Peter)

(silencio)

Todos estaban durmiendo.

-Hmm... No... Calamarcito.... Hmm... Te quiero... Hmm...

Todos miraban a Peter. O.O

-¿Que está soñando? o.o -preguntó Remus.

-¿Calamarcito? O.o -dijo James alzando las cejas.

-Está soñando que... el calamar gigante y el... ya me entendéis.- respondió Sírius sin poder creérselo.

-...better than this. Oh oh.

-Ya está cantando...-dijo Lily. Se fue a la Biblioteca a estudiar sobre como ser animaga.

Nicole seguía cantando. (adivinad que canción)

Lily entró en la Biblioteca. Había mucha gente, mejor no estudiar allí, la podrían descubrir. Suerte que se llevó los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con la mirada buscó una mesa, y en una, vio a Remus estudiando. A Remus se le daban bien las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Oye, Remus.

El aludido miró a Lily, que se sentó a su lado. Remus enseguida dejó los deberes que estaba haciendo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Lily?-le preguntó Remus educadamente.

Lily sonrió. Remus siempre era muy amable y educado. Siempre te ayudaba.

-Si. ¿Me ayudas con los deberes de Defensa? Es que no se me da muy bien, y a tu si...

-De acuerdo. Ahora estaba haciendo estos deberes.

-Genial. Eso lo tomaré como un si.

Remus le sonrió. Se pusieron a hacer los deberes. Remus le explicaba lo que Lily no entendía.

Nicole bostezó. Estiró los brazos. En el pasillo no había nadie. Caminaba tranquilamente.

-Vaya, ¡Pero a quién tenemos aquí, a una de las raritas!-exclamó una chica de Haffelpuff.

Nicole ni se inmutó. Siguió caminado. Rarita. Era como la llamaban. Casi nadie sabía su nombre.

Lily iba de camino a la Sala Común. Un libro se le cayó al suelo. Lily no lo podía coger, llevaba una montaña de libros entre sus manos, pero si que podía ver por donde iba.

-Ten.

Lily observó quien dejó el libro en la montaña. El día se le puso negro. ¡James Potter!

-Eh... ¿Gracias?

James alzó una ceja.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No. Puedo yo sola.

-Eso lo tomo como un si.

James cogió unos "cuantos" libros, dejando a Lily con dos. Antes Lily llevaba quince libros gordos.

-¡James! ¡Has cogido demasiado!-le dijo Lily.

James la miró el sentir decir su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo decía, la primera... James se reservó las ganas de hacer una fiesta para después.

Llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Deja los libros en una mesa.-le dijo Lily-Gracias-le sonrió.

James estaba contando el relato a sus amigos.

-¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James! ¡Me ha llamado James!

-¡¡¡Jaammmesssssssssssssssssss!!!-gritaron los tres Merodeadores.

-¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió!

¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió! ¡Me sonrió!

-¡¡¡¡Jaammmesssssssssssssssssss!!!!

**Presentaciones:**

**_James Potter:_ El jefe de los Merodeadores. Sus amigos lo llaman _Prongs_. Es Animago, se transforma en un hermoso ciervo. Tiene el pelo negro azabache alborotadísimo, no se pude peinar. Sus ojos son... color avellana, lleva anteojos de montura redonda. Su cuerpo es atlético, juega al Quiditch, en el puesto de Buscador. Es atractivo. Está enamorado de Lily. Es arrogante cuando quiere hacerse notar. Aficiones: Hacer la vida imposible a Snape, el Quiditch, ligar.**

**_Sírius Black:_ Merodeador y el chico más popular de Hogwarts, el Mundo Mágico y el muggle. Sus amigos lo llaman _Padfood_. Animago, se transforma en un enorme perro negro lanudo. Tiene el pelo negro con tonos azulados, siempre lo lleva bien arreglado y peinado y es el que tarda más en estar en el baño para peinarse. Sus ojos son azul eléctrico, posee una sonrisa seductora que hace enrojecer a las chicas (menos a las raritas). Su cuerpo es atlético, no juega a Quiditch, pero se conserva bastante bien, podemos decir que es natural. Es muy seductor y arrogante. Aficiones: Ligar con chicas, comer y dormir.**

**_Remus Lupin:_ Merodeador. Es un licántropo, cuando era muy pequeño lo mordió un hombre lobo. Sus amigos se hicieron Animagos para hacerle compañía las noches de luna llena. Lo llaman _Moony_. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos como la miel. Posee una sonrisa encantadora. Es atractivo. Su cuerpo también es atlético, gracias a que corre en las lunas llenas. Es el más amable y caballeroso de los Merodeadores, aunque también de todo Hogwarts. Es prefecto. Aficiones: Leer, estudiar, sonreír, divertirse, ayudar y correr.**

**_Peter Pettegrew:_ También Merodeador. Sus amigos lo llaman _Wormtail_. Es Animago. Se transforma en una rata. Tiene el pelo color cenizo y castaño. Sus ojos son color caramelo. Su cuerpo es entre atlético y normal. Es el que defiende a sus amigos. Siempre se mete en líos por defenderlos. Sus ojos demuestran dulzura. También es atractivo, no tanto como Sírius, pero lo es. Aficiones: Defender a sus amigos, meterse en líos o peleas, hacer su sonrisa torcida, proteger , divertirse y ducharse todas las mañanas.**

****

**Hasta aquí el primer cap.!!!!!!!!**

**¿Que os a parecido? Ya se, os extrañó lo de Peter, eh? No se, de repente le he tomado cariño. Weno, este es mi fic y escribo lo que me da la gana! Dejad Reviews o no lo continuo! Hasta tres reviews no publico, tres es mínimo, si hay más, intentaré publicar antes.**


	2. No podemos dejar a un Merodeador

**Disclaimer: Os leéis el del primer cap y ya lo sabréis.  
  
Estar juntos **

**Cap. 2: No podemos dejar a un Merodeador**

-¡¡Es Sírius Black!! ¡¡Vamos!!-chillaban todas las chicas.

-Sírius, ahí vienen tus fans.-le avisó Peter.

-¡Eh, chicas! ¡Esta noche a la Sala Común las que sean de Gryffindor!-dijo Sírius a las chicas. Ellas saltaban de alegría.

-¡¡Es Peter!!-chillaban más chicas.

-Ei, cuidado.-dijo Peter al ver que sus fans se tropezaban las unas con las otras.

-Remus, ¿Me ayudas?-le preguntó Lily.

-Claro, Lily.-respondió el.

Estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. James observaba disimuladamente que hacían Lily y Remus. Sabía que eran amigos, pero Remus a veces era muy ligón.

Los Merodeadores, esa tarde, paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Vaya, vaya.-dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. Se giraron. Lucius Malfoy, dos chicos más de quinto y Severus Snape, estaban allí parados. Todos ellos eran de Slythering.

-Que queréis.-les dijo de mala manera James.

-Estábamos aburridos y al veros...-empezó Lucius, pero Peter lo dejó a media frase.

-¡Dejadnos en paz!-les gritó-¡Si es que os las queréis ver con nosotros!

-Ja. Que miedo. Mira como tiemblo.-bromeó Snape haciendo temblar sus brazos.

Eso hizo hartar a Peter. Se le lanzó encima y lo empezó a golpear. Snape también lo golpeaba.

-¡Wormtail!-sus amigos lo cogían por los brazos mientras los cuatro Slytherings se fueron corriendo.

-¡Peter, tienes que controlarte más!-le dijo Sírius soltándolo.

-No lo pude evitar. Esos me sacan de quicio.

-A nosotros también, pero se tiene que tener paciencia.-dijo Remus.

Entonces M.c.Gonagall se dirigió con paso decidido hacia ellos.

-Pettegrew, al despacho del director.-le dijo.

-¿Que?

-Snape me lo ha contado todo. Va, al despacho.-dicho esto, se fue.

-Bueno, chicos. Hasta después, si es que no tengo castigo.

Entró al castillo. Los tres Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos y salieron corriendo detrás de Peter, hasta alcanzarlo en las escaleras.

-Te acompañamos. No podemos dejar a un Merodeador.-le dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Lily, ya no puedo estudiar más...-se quejó Nicole dejando un libro.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-¡Lily! Yo no estoy todo el día estudiando, quiero divertirme...

-Ya, vale. Pero si no apruebas, a mi ni una palabra.

-Lily, yo me voy a cenar.

-Eh... ¡Espérame!

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron por el medio de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ecs, ¡verdura!-gritó Nicole.

-Calla y come.-le dijo Lily comiendo.

-Que raro, no están esos cuatro.-dijo Nicole mirando a su alrededor.

-Mejor.-dijo Lily.

-Pero sigue siendo raro.-insistió Nicole.

-Ya. Yo ya estaba harta.-dijo una tercera voz.

Las dos amigas miraron delante suyo, que estaba la persona que había hablado. Era una chica con el pelo rojizo, lo llevaba corto. Tenía los ojos de un azul intenso. Era de Gryffindor. Tendría unos 17 años.

Lily y Nicole no conocían a esa chica, solo de vista. La chica, al ver la cara de ellas, se presentó.

-Soy Lyanne.

-Yo Nicole, y esa tonta es Lily.

-¡¿Como que tonta?!

-A veces ella no es así, solo cuando se enfada.-le explicó Nicole. Lyanne se divertía con sus nuevas amigas.

-Uf. ¡No tenemos castigo!-exclamó Sírius a todo pulmón, aunque el pasillo estaba desierto.

-Padfood, ¡No grites!-le dijo James.

-Tengo hambre...-Sírius abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor, haciendo que todas las miradas se topasen con los Merodeadores.

-Oh no.-soltaron Lily, Nicole y Lyanne.

Remus se fue hacia ellas. Se sentó.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Remus.

-¿Conoces a Lyanne?-le preguntó Lily. Remus miró a la de ojos azules.

-Si. Va conmigo en el club de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No lo sabíamos.-le dijo Nicole. Remus sonrió.

-También es vecina mía.-dijo el.

-Aahh.-soltaron Lily y Nicole.

-¡Remus! ¿Vienes?-le preguntó Peter, que se sentó en la otra punta, con los otros Merodeadores.

-Ya voy.-se levantó, se despidió de las chicas y se sentó con sus amigos.

-No entiendo.-dijo Lily.

-¿El que?

-¿Porque Remus está con los Merodeadores?

-Pues... no se.-dijo Nicole.

-Porque son amigos.-respondió Lyanne.

Una mujer estaba lavando los platos. En el salón un hombre estaba arreglando un reloj de pared.

"Ring, Ring"

La mujer, que era rubia y de ojos castaños, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-"Oa, mama."-dijo una voz de niño pequeño.

-Hola, hijo.-dijo la mujer con una tierna sonrisa. Su hijo pequeño estaba en casa de los abuelos, como cada sábado.

-"Ahoa me vo a domi. Buena noe."

-Buenas noches. Ahora papi no se puede poner., pero mañana ya nos veremos. ¿Me pasas a la abuela?

-"¿Kate?"

-Si. ¿Como va todo? ¿Se porta bien? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

-"Todo va muy bien, como siempre. Si, se porta bien, y no ha hecho nada malo. ¿Estáis bien?"

-Si. ¿Y vosotros?

-"Aunque no lo parezca, con espíritu joven."

Kate soltó una carcajada.

-Hasta mañana.

-"Hasta mañana. Y recuerdos a Jack."

Colgó el teléfono.

-Jack, recuerdos de mis padres.

Pero su marido no contestó. Por la puerta del salón salía humo. Kate se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo. Asustada, abrió la puerta. Todo el salón estaba ardiendo. Se oyó como alguien caía al suelo.

-¡¡Jack!!-gritó Kate.

Una mano la empujó hacia el salón. Kate cayó entre las llamas, gritando de dolor.

-...Jack...James...Caroline...-sus últimas palabras.

La hora pasaba y pasaba. La clase de Transformaciones Teórica se hacía muy pesada, demasiado.

-Esto es todo por hoy.-dijo la profesora M.c.Gonagall.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se levantaban perezosamente.

-Caroline, tengo que hablar con usted.

Una chica de pelo naranja rizado por arriba de los hombros y de ojos color miel siguió a la profesora hasta su despacho, donde también estaba Dumbledore.

-Siéntate.-le dijo Dumbledore, serio-Tenemos que hablar.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Ya se que es muy corto, pero ahora no tengo muchas ideas, y con los estudios se me va el tiempo. El tercer cap Lo intentaré hacer largo, ya lo tengo empezado pero no acabado. Si tardo no os desesperéis, que tarde o temprano lo publicaré. **

**Contestación de Reviews:**

Ely-Barchu: Gracias por el Review. Entiendo que Peter te caiga muy mal. Pero en este fic es diferente, no es ese Peter, la rata traidora. En este es más Merodeador, y en la secuela de este fic Peter no traicionará a la familia feliz, ni Sírius irá a Azkaban, pero pasará algo malo no relacionado con Peter ni con los Merodeadores. Ya lo verás. Ya me pasaré por tus fics, pero cuando tenga más tiempo, como hoy. Anda, ¡espero que te haya gustado el cap.!

kgs: Me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡El tuyo me encanta, y espero que te haya gustado mi opinión de el encuentro! Intentaré actualizar pronto, y tu también. Tienes razón, me pasé con lo de Sírius, pero me salió así, ya me dicen que a veces soy arrogante... ¬¬ Lo de los libros si que es una burrada, pero me salió así sin más. Gracias por el apoyo que me das, ¡A ver si consigo más Reviews! Espero contestarte en el otro cap.

Abenita-Busted: Ei! Busted también es mi grupo favorito!!!!!! He puesto esta canción por que en ese momento la estaba escuchando. Me escuche todo el disco de golpe!! Y el primero que sacaron, que también me gusta mucho. Gracias por el Review!!!

**Bueno, lectores / as, para el próximo cap prometo más. Los personajes que saldrán:**

**-Lily**

**-James**

**-Nicole**

**-Sírius**

**-Lyanne**

**-Remus**

**-Caroline**

**-Peter**

**-Severus**

**-Lucius**

**-Dumbledore**

**-Profes**

**-Voldemort (Tito Voldy)**

**-Mortífagos**

**-Y más...**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Nota: kgs, sube el cap.**


End file.
